What a View
by Alexia-Esco
Summary: Lovina has a bad habit of leaving her blinds open all through her apartment. With practically no space between the buildings, the new tenant across the alley from her can see everything she does even though he doesn't mean to. Of course this means she can see him too, and she sees a few things that make the blood rush to her face. INSPIRED BY EPIPROCTAN'S SEIAO HEADCANON.
1. Chapter 1

Antonio moves to a new apartment, and his window has a direct view into someone else's bedroom!

Inspired by Epiproctan's beautiful SeiAo AU headcanon post on tumblr:

post/ 103493643468/ lets-talk-about-a-seiao-au-where-aoba-moves-into

I hope it's okay that I used it for this...

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

><p><strong>What a View<strong>

"Thanks again amigos! I couldn't do this without you!" Antonio calls down the hall towards his group of friends who are waiting for the elevator.

"No problem dude! That's what heroes do!" One of them practically yells, while another one hits him over the head.

"You twat, you'll annoy his new neighbors!" He hisses in a more reasonable volume.

"Sorry for them, Antoine." Another says through a forced smile as he pushes them through the now open elevator doors.

"Bye Toni!" The final person in the group calls. "Try not to miss the awesome me while you unpack the rest of your stuff!"

Antonio laughs and waves goodbye. With a sigh, he closed his apartment door and walked back into his box-full bedroom. He moved a box, and flopped onto his bed, grateful that his friends had put it together earlier while he drove back to his parent's house to get the lighter stuff. The move had taken up most of the day, and most of his energy, even though he was just moving a short drive farther into the city.

The sun was setting, taking the light in the room with it. The room was dark for a while and Antonio considered getting up to at least close his curtains when his room was suddenly lit in a dull light coming from the window. Sitting up, he looked out to see that the tenant across the alley from him had returned home. He had briefly seen her earlier that morning as he was moving in, but he didn't really pay much attention. He had only thought it weird that she had kept all the curtains open and returned to unpacking boxes.

His breath caught as he finally saw her. He watched as the young woman, with her back towards him, stretched her arms over her head, her red shirt riding up a bit and showing off the smooth skin of her dimpled lower back. She had her dark auburn hair tied back in a high ponytail and he watched transfixed as she pulled it out and ran her slim hands through some of the knots. Then, in a movement so quick Antonio didn't have time to register what was happening, she took off her shirt revealing a dark laced bra.

The hardness in is pants had grown uncomfortably tight as he watched her, and his hand was quick to release some of the pressure. He tried to look away, to give his neighbor the privacy they obviously needed, by moving to the box he had discarded off his bed earlier. Maybe if he distracted himself long enough, his neighbor wouldn't catch him with a full on hard on if she were to glimpse out her window and there wouldn't be any awkward tension between them. But unpacking was hard to do in the dark, even if his neighbor was providing some light. So Antonio got up slowly and tried to make his way wards the light switch near his door.

From the corner of his eye he saw movement and turned to continue watching her. She was facing him now, but she had her head bowed as she concentrated in unbuttoning her jeans and pulled down the zipper revealing matching panties to Antonio. She straightened once more and with closed eyes, she took one hand and moved her hair over one of her shoulders and out of her face. She was beautiful. Antonio had never seen such a more perfect creature in his life. Ever so slowly, her eyes opened and Antonio found himself staring back into beautiful hazel eyes.

The hand near her ear froze mid tuck and Antonio also froze as he realized he had been caught. Antonio watched as she glanced him up and down, only to have her eyes zoom back down to fully take in the state he was in. Her face slowly turned a lovely shade of pink, only for it to grew darker as she realized what that bulge in the young man's pants meant. Neither of them dared to move. Her eyes quickly refocused on Antonio's face, hazel eyes clashing with emerald green. With a nervous smile, he slowly lifted his hand to wave. That seemed to brake her out of her embarrassed state.

Her eyes narrowed and gave the Spaniard a deadly glare. Even with both their windows closed for the winter, Antonio could hear her muffled screams from where he was. If any of her hand gestures were anything to go by, she had nothing nice to say to him. Antonio tried apologizing but she wouldn't take any of it. She made her way to pick something up and made her way towards her window with a large rock in her hand. Quickly, Antonio went to his window and closed the curtains. He waited silently and anxiously huddled under the window, waiting for the horrible sound of broken glass to fill the air. But the sound never came.

Sighing in relief, he sat up and risked a peak through the curtain. The lights in her room were off and she was nowhere to be seen. Taped to her window was a piece of paper, the word "_Bastardo_" written in large letters.

"Ay dios mío." Antonio sighed to himself as he placed a hand to his quickly beating heart. "I think I'm in love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm going to try to add all the stuff in Epiproctan's headcanon, so it might take a while to actually finish this. I hope it turns out okay, I've never really written smut that wasn't yaoi... so wish me luck! (It can't be _that_ different... can it?)

Please leave a review, reviews are **love** and they help speed up my writing process.


	2. Chapter 2

For anyone wondering how well Toni and Lovi can actually see into each other's rooms, I suggest you watch the K-Drama "The Flower Boy Next Door" to get an idea (or look up a small clip on Youtube if you don't want to watch the whole Drama.) Both the inside of apartment buildings are fashioned to look like the building Enrique's staying in. I just suck at describing what they look like.

I'll get to editing this a bit later. I just wanted to get this up as soon as I could.

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Lovina woke up to light hitting her in the face. Why was there light in her face? Even though she had kept her curtains open at all times, she had placed her bed in a specific spot just so this wouldn't happen in the mornings. Then it all came back to her.

Due to her creepy new neighbor across the alley catching her getting ready for bed the prior night, she decided to sleep in the living room. And her couch was not made for sleeping on. That bastard was going to pay for her now sore back. With a quick stretch to get her joints to pop back in place, she got off her couch and made way into her kitchen.

She almost spit the water she just drunk back out as she looked across her kitchen to look out her living room windows. The bastard of a new neighbor had covered every single window with whatever he could find. His bedroom windows had their own blinds, but the windows for the living room looked like they were covered in what looked like blankets, sheets, and maybe towels. She painfully swallowed her water and laughed so hard her stomach started to ache. She hadn't laughed so much in the longest time. At least she wouldn't have to worry about seeing his sorry face for a while.

It had been a month since they accidently saw each other that fateful night. It had been three weeks since the blankets came off and were replaced with proper curtains. It must have happened while Lovina was working at the flower shop.

"Yeah Maddie, the bastard still has not showed his face." The Italian told her friend one evening as she got her things ready for her shower. She had her pajamas in one hand and a bag of a new shampoo bottle in the other. "And if he knows what's good for him, he'll keep that ugly mug hidden."

"Aww come on Lovina," Madeline laughed on the other line. "You said so yourself. You didn't get a good look at his face because his lights were off. What if he's super-hot?"

Lovina was in the bathroom now, placing her things in the closet on the empty self she kept for her this occasion, when she noticed her underwear wasn't in her small pile of clothes. With a sigh, she turned to return to her room.

"Yeah, well Maple-freak, I gotta let you—oh my god." She gasped and her hand froze before she flipped her light switch back on.

"What? What's wrong?"

"He _is_ super-hot."

"What?" Madeline asked confused. "Oh, my god! He opened his curtains! What does Mr. Bastard look like?"

Lovina watched her new neighbor across the alley with new curiosity. He had finally opened his curtains, perhaps he thought Lovina wasn't home and deemed it safe for him to open them.

"Like he just got out of the shower." He was shirtless, revealing a muscular upper body that had not been noticeable before and as Lovina glanced down she saw he was only in a pair of black briefs. "Shit, he's got a nice ass."

"Ha ha, very funny Lovi. What does he actually look like?"

"Well, his head's covered in a towel, but I can see some dark curls drip water onto the floor." She commented to her friend. "He's tall, richly tan, very muscular, and—wait! I am _not_ a perverted peeping tom!"

She could hear Madeline laughing from the other side of the phone and she could feel the heat rush to her face. With a low grown, Lovina flipped on the light switch to her room and walked towards the drawer that held her delicate under clothes. Not caring that she had now announced her presence to her neighbor. While trying to avoid seeing out her window she grabbed a pair of panties and hurried back to the bathroom for her shower. Even after she had said her goodbyes to her friend and was enjoying the warmth of the water, she could not get her racing heart to slow.

That night, she dreamt with her neighbor. They were on a bed, laying happily over the covers while they faced each other. An arm held her close to him while another played with her hair. She was smiling for once as one of her hands gently stroked along his jaw line. The hand that was keeping her close came and grasped hers. Bringing her hand to his lips, he gently kissed the inside of her wrist. As she started waking up she struggled to stay sleeping. She didn't even know his name and had only seen him briefly a few times. How was it possible that this complete stranger had made her feel this way?

Trying not to think too much of it, Lovina sluggishly made her way out of bed to start her day. She was sitting on hour couch, reading through her emails and half way through her cup of tea when she noticed that something was different about the apartment across hers. Her neighbor had bravely opened all his blinds. Just like her. She was shocked to say the least, but at the same time she was kind of glad. She found him pretty quickly, seeing as he was right in front of her. He was leaning against the counter of his kitchenette with a mug held up to his smiling lips. When he realized she was indeed watching him, his smile widened and he gave her a shy wave 'Hello'.

"Green." Lovina mused with a small smile as she drunk more of her tea. "His eyes are green."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you guys didn't wait too long for this chapter. I'm going to try to see if I can get a chapter up every week. We'll see how busy I am during the week and how tired I am from work. I know the chapter's short, I'm sorry. Hopefully they get longer as the story goes on. Well this chapter already had 100ish more words than the last chapter. (Not including all my ANs.)

Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Merry (belated) Christmas! And Happy (belated) New Year! I hope you all had a wonderful bunch of days off of work and school! I know I said I would get this up earlier, but work and holidays kind of had my hands tied. To make up for it, this chapter is longer than the others!

Again, this is unedited so ... yeah... I apologize.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Antonio watched as she rose the cup to her lips. Sure, he didn't expect her to wave back, but he also wasn't expecting her to flip him off. His smile only faltered for a moment until he saw a faint blush form on her face. She was so cute when she was embarrassed! She didn't seem at all angry with him anymore, and he supposed that she would have gotten up and left if she was still truly upset with him. At least that's what he hoped for anyway. At last she seemed comfortable enough with him having his blinds open.

Though Antonio was feeling hopeful, he still felt a bit guilty about accidentally peeping on her and would close his blinds at night. Some nights, as he's closing up, their eyes would meet and he'd slow his process so that they could say goodnight a little later. The Spaniard would always end his nights with giving his neighbor a small smile and a wave goodbye before pulling the curtains in his bedroom closed. She would always give him rapid hand gestures that weren't all that nice, but the blush on his face told him that she didn't mind them all too much.

Both Antonio and his neighbor had gotten comfortable with each being able to see into the others home that they had started communicating through the windows with their rendition of sign language. Which was basically just pointing to things and hoping the other understood what they were trying to say. Antonio and his neighbor were both putting up their Christmas tree one afternoon and when the Spaniard couldn't figure out if he should put up lights in a single color or multicolor lights, he turned to her for advice. Getting her attention was a bit hard since she was concentrated on her own decorating, but once he managed to get it he went about pointing to the lights. In one hand he held up the wire of glowing white lights, and then he lifted the wire of glowing rainbow lights.

"_Please understand what I'm trying to ask._" He pleaded silently.

She was a bit confused at first, but eventually she pointed. He held up the arm that held the multicolored lights and she nodded back in conformation. A few days before Christmas, he was surprised that she had turned to _him_ for advice. She had been standing in front of what he assumed was her closet for a while when she walked to her window with an outfit in each hand. She didn't even have to try and get his attention, he was already watching her from the corner of his eye.

"_Red dress? Or ugly Christmas sweater?_" She seemed to ask. The red lacy dress looked really nice, and he was sure she would look really beautiful in it, but if his friends were coming over for their annual Christmas party later that week he didn't want them to see her in it through the window. So he pointed to the red sweater with the words 'Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal' sown across the front in white.

She starred back at him in shock and held the sweater up a bit higher. "_This? You think I should wear this?" _

He pointed to the dress and then scratched his arm. "_Isn't that itchy?"_

After a while she nodded, still a bit shocked that he had told her to be comfortable rather than be fashionable, and went back to her closet to put the dress away.

The two might have grown comfortable around each other, but Antonio felt that if his friends were to be able to see into his neighbor's home it might be even more of an invasion of her privacy. So, as always, he waved to her as he closed his curtains for the day and smiled to himself as she finally gave him a small wave back.

Antonio's close friends had come and gone all throughout the day as they stopped by to have a meal and a few drinks. His best friends -a German albino named Gilbert and a blond French man named Francis -were among the last guests to leave. Gilbert had gotten him a box of new plates and a few cups since he only had a pair for himself. It had taken Francis a while to convince Antonio to accept his gift, but in the end Antonio had given in and the loving French man had given him a few hundred dollars so he could buy himself a few new outfits for job interviews since everything he had was "so last season".

"Thanks again for coming amigos." Antonio murmured through choked sobs as he hugged his friends' goodbye. "And thanks so much for your gifts."

"Thanks for inviting us mon ami." Francis smiled as he patted the burnet's hair and he and the albino walked into the elevator.

"You're welcome Toni. Don't forget we're going out for New Years!" Grinned Gilbert as the doors slid closed.

As Antonio closed his apartment door behind him, he noticed that the lights from the apartment across the alley had fluttered on. He was surprised to see his lovely neighbor being helped by two other girls he'd never seen before. One of them— a long haired blonde with golden wired glasses- wore a green glittery Christmas dress, and he was honestly surprised that his neighbor had actually taken his fashion advise and went with the sweater option. Then he noticed that the other brunette looked a lot like his neighbor that he thought he was seeing double for a second, but the look alike wore a green sweater with white snowmen on it. He watched, with some amusement, as they helped his neighbor from stumbling into her things only to have someone else bump into the furniture.

They somehow made it to her bedroom and he did as well. The blonde tried to sit his neighbor on the bed, but his neighbor pulled her down with her and the look alike laughed as the other girl tried to get up only to be pulled back down. He laughed at their silliness before finding some clothes and heading towards the bathroom to give the girls some privacy.

He had decided against taking a shower, convincing himself that he _would_ get up before noon the next day to take one so that he could start his day by being nice and fresh. When he returned to his bedroom, he noticed that the other girls had left and that they had left his neighbors bedroom lights on. His neighbor was sitting up on her bed, her face a bit flushed and her gaze unfocused. He paid her little mind, as he thought she would simply flop back onto her bed and fall asleep, but as he caught a glimpse of her from his spot on the bed he realized he was wrong.

Leisurely, she rose the red fabric of the sweater over her head. This wouldn't have been a problem for Antonio if she had been wearing some kind of shirt underneath. He watched her as she made an unsatisfied face after throwing the sweater across the room, and he swore his hart almost stopped as she reached around behind her to unclasp her bra. Once again he found himself in the darkness of his room completely mesmerized by her beauty, but also feeling extremely guilty to be watching her do such things and still be sitting there.

In one swift motion he was standing, his pillow and blanket in hand ready to sleep in the living room, and so was she. Again he froze, not wanting to make any sort of unnecessary movements and end up startling her. Slowly, he covered his growing erection with his things and made his way towards his door. He made it out of his room as she started to pull her pants down.

Antonio quickly threw his things onto the couch and made his way to the bathroom. Maybe a shower wasn't such a bad idea after all. It didn't take long for the water to warm up to a reasonable temperature and he quickly took off his sweatpants and rushed into the warmth.

"It's way too hot in here." He murmured to himself as he tuned the dial towards cold. His flushed skin cooled down, but his erection was still hard. He tried had thought that by turning the water temperature down, it would help get rid of his problem but was slightly disappointed that it didn't. He tried thinking of other things to help get it down, but no matter what he tried, he ended up thinking of his neighbor.

With his boner not going away with the cold water, and his thoughts returning towards her, he grit his teeth and apologized to the heavenly beings for what he was going to do. His pumps were slow at first, but once he started to imagine the feel of her skin, or the sound of her voice, he wasn't all that surprised that he was close to climaxing so soon. With a gasp, he spilled his seed all over his hand and onto the shower wall and he watched as the water washed his semen down the drain. All evidence of what he'd done: gone.

But that didn't make him feel any better. He was ashamed and embarrassed. This was the second time he'd done this with thoughts of his neighbor. Someone he didn't even know the name to. Someone he didn't even know. And that thought was a bit scary to him. With a sigh, he turned off the water and reached for the towel to dry off. He got dressed slowly, not really wanting to run from his problems, but since he was at a loss of what to do he didn't really have much of a choice.

"It's not like I can write 'I'm sorry I masturbated to you' on a piece of cardboard and show it to her." He told himself. "She'd call the cops, or worse; she'd _kill_ me"

The living room was cold and his couch was uncomfortable, but there was no way he was going to go back to his room for the night. With a heavy conscious, he fell asleep. Wishing he would apologize somehow, he found himself being slightly okay with his apology being on his fogged up bathroom mirror for the time being. He swore he'd find a way to apologize, he had to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** We finally got to some "M" rated stuff! Could you guys tell I was a bit uncomfortable writing it? Anyway, I hope you didn't wait too long for this update, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Thanks to all the lovely people that have read this, and a big hug to those of you who have left reviews! You all make me really happy. QwQ


End file.
